


Poranek na BS221B (znowu!)

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Series: Prompt! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ale generalnie lukier wylewa się oknami, Bez Mary, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Palace, Morning Routines, Post Reichenbach, Trochę boli
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kierując się podszeptem alkoholu i internetowych poradników dla skłóconych małżeństw, Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że to doskonały pomysł, by zaraz po powrocie z zaświatów zaciągnąć Johna na Baker Street i wskoczyć mu do łóżka. Tak, wiem, to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie, ale naprawdę nie miał żadnych niecnych planów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poranek na BS221B (znowu!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icanwritesee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/gifts).



> Dedykuję to opowiadanko Icanwritesee.
> 
> Nie wiem, czy tego właśnie się spodziewałaś i czy jest wystarczająco dużo fluffu, ale za to ofiarowuję Ci najdłuższy drabble świata :P

Wibrująca kakofonia była absolutnie ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miałem ochotę słyszeć. Euforia spowodowana wspólnym powrotem na BS221B (doprawiona znacznie alkoholem) sprawiła, że nie zwróciłem uwagi, czy John nastawia budzik. W pijackim amoku musiałem najwyraźniej uznać, iż wszystko jest już po staremu.

!

A jednak John nie zamierzał zignorować swojej przeuroczej wewnętrznej potrzeby, by parać się zawodem ogólnie poważanym. Niestety, prowadzenie bloga o mnie do takich zajęć nie należało.

Poczułem, jak materac buja się lekko. Absurdalna melodia ucichła gwałtownie ku uciesze moich zmaltretowanych uszu. Myślami przemknąłem pospiesznie do Komnaty Zadań Spontanicznych, chwyciłem marker i zamaszystym pismem zapisałem na ścianie:

Kątem oka zauważyłem inne wpisy dotyczące osób w jakiś sposób bardzo dla mnie istotnych. Notatki te różniły się jednak od najnowszej spisanej myśli irytująco personalnym podejściem. Czy skoro od lat uparcie pisałem GL, MH, PH, SD, a nawet IA (choć częściej jednak była po prostu K) - nie mogłem napisać JW?

Cóż, najwyraźniej nie.

Wymowne chrząknięcie kazało mi wrócić do rzeczywistości. Niechętnie otworzyłem oczy i zmierzyłem się z Johnem na spojrzenia. Muszę nadmienić, że chociaż uznałem chrząknięcie za wymowne, niewiele mi ono tak naprawdę mówiło. Zdołałem jednak wyczuć kryjącą się w nim groźbę.

\- Dzień dobry. - Starałem się nie zabrzmieć zbyt entuzjastycznie, ale i nie przesadnie spokojnie. Wiedziałem, że stąpam po cienkim lodzie. Ból z podbitego oka i rozciętej wargi przypominał mi o tym przy każdym słowie, które próbowałem z siebie wydobyć. - Czy mam...

\- Wynoś się - syknął John.

Zamarłem. Często bywał na mnie zły; pod tym względem nie stanowił wyjątku. Wracając nie przygotowałem się jednak na tę koszmarną oziębłość.

\- To nasze wspólne mieszkanie, więc nie widzę powodu dla którego...

\- To MOJE łóżko.

Zabrakło mi riposty. Nie, nie dlatego, że miał rację. Nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z czymś zupełnie innym, czymś czającym się pomiędzy słowami. Zanotowałem:

\- Zrobić ci kawy? - zapytałem ostrożnie. Zrobiłem przy tym najbardziej niewinną minę, na jaką było mnie stać.

Wstyd się trochę przyznać, ale testowałem ją najpierw na matce, potem na nauczycielach i profesorach. Działało prawie zawsze. Wystarczyło tylko pomyśleć o  (w celu rozluźnienia mięśni twarzy), uśmiechnąć się lekko i zamrugać dwa do trzech razy.

John przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mi się krytycznie, po czym westchnął i wyszedł, najpierw z łóżka, potem z sypialni. Powiodłem za nim wzrokiem, odnotowując w myślach:

Po raz pierwszy poczułem wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedziałem, że robię dobrze, udając własną śmierć, nie przyznając się do tego Johnowi, ukrywając się przed nim przez tyle miesięcy, bez choćby jednego słowa pocieszenia. Przed nim! NIM! Jedynym człowiekiem (prawdziwym i żyjącym), którego postanowiłem otwarcie nazwać przyjacielem.

Czas, który dla mnie był kontynuacją pogoni, pełnym przygód zmaganiem z siecią Moriarty'ego, dla Johna przypominał zapewne jedynie żałobę. Koszmarną, przeciągającą się żałobę, poprzetykaną okresami akceptacji i powracającego żalu.

Powoli wyślizgnąłem się z sypialni. Opuszczenie ciepłego, miękkiego łóżka wymagało nie lada wysiłku. Owszem, wiele lat temu postanowiłem trzymać się teorii, że , ale zaznawszy ponownie domowego ciepła uświadomiłem sobie coś potwornego. Coś, co mój brat odkrył zapewne już kilka dobrych lat temu.

Starzałem się.

Z dnia na dzień, z roku na rok - byłem coraz starszy. Jeszcze kilka lat temu absolutnie nic by to nie zmieniło, ale teraz? Zupełnie jakby dopiero niedawno kapryśny czas postanowił jednak płynąć również dla mnie. Czy John też to zauważył?

Cichy odgłos lejącej się pod prysznicem wody uspokoił mnie nieco. Cokolwiek John pomyślał, nie mogło być to nic złego, skoro wciąż tu był. Okryłem się szczelnie szlafrokiem i popędziłem zaparzyć kawę. Cóż, mogę z dumą powiedzieć, że przygotowałem się do pogodzenia z Johnem. Niestety, wszystkie zaproponowane metody mogłem sprowadzić do trzech punktów.

Punkt trzeci mogłem od razu skreślić. Rozmowy próbowałem. Skończyła się podbitym okiem i rozciętą wargą. Dlatego też postanowiłem na jakiś czas wstrzymać się z punktem pierwszym.

Zostało zatem tylko naprzykrzanie się Johnowi, dopóki nie uzna, że jednak nie potrafi beze mnie żyć.

Postawiłem na stole kubki z kawą dokładnie w momencie, gdy John wszedł do kuchni, umyty i ubrany. Uniósł pytająco brew, ale nie skomentował mojej ewidentnie podejrzanej służalczości. Usiedliśmy na przeciw siebie i znów podjąłem próbę rozmowy:

\- Zrobiłbym coś na śniadanie, ale lodówka...

\- Zjem w pracy.

Mam nadzieję, że to przerywanie przejdzie mu, gdy już przestanie się boczyć. Sam uwielbiałem wchodzić innym w słowo, ale dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, jakie to irytujące.

\- Może przynieść ci coś na lunch?

\- Obejdzie się.

Czy było coś jeszcze, co mógłbym zaproponować? Odprowadzenie do pracy? Nie, to byłoby dziwne. Może zaprosić go na obiad w restauracji? Nie, na to za wcześnie. Zniechęcony wziąłem łyka kawy. Nie liczyłem nawet na to, że John posiedzi ze mną dłużej. Kątem oka zerkał wciąż na zegarek, co mogło oznaczać jedynie, że oblicza w myślach, o której powinien wyjść, by nie spóźnić się do pracy. To, co wyliczył, ewidentnie mu się nie spodobało, bo jednym łykiem dopił kawę, wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Hm, dzięki za kawę - rzucił burkliwie, na co mój żołądek wykonał potrójne salto.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - zawołałem, wznosząc się na wyżyny kurtuazji.

Pobiegłem do przedpokoju i już miałem chwycić kurtkę, by pomóc Johnowi ją założyć. Powstrzymało mnie chłodne spojrzenie doktora.

\- Nie przesadzasz? - zapytał i przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że w jego głosie słychać rozbawienie.

Fakt, mógł przecież ubrać się sam. I zrobił to całkiem sprawnie. Pytanie jednak brzmiało:

Czekałem, aż coś powie. Musiał chcieć coś powiedzieć, skoro nie wyszedł. Bierną czynnością niewychodzenia dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że chce coś powiedzieć. Dlatego wepchnąłem dłonie do kieszeni szlafroka i cierpliwie czekałem.

\- Zmieniłeś numer?

Pytanie niemal zbiło mnie z nóg, a żołądek, gdyby nie odpoczywał jeszcze po ostatnim salcie, zapewne wykonałby kolejną karkołomną akrobację.

\- Nie - odparłem, dziękując w duchu Mycroftowi, że zadbał nawet o taką głupotę, jak zachowanie mojego starego numeru telefonu.

John kiwnął głową.

\- Jak będę miał luźniejszą chwilę, spróbuję przejrzeć komentarze na blogu. Gdybym znalazł coś ciekawego, dam ci znać. I kończę o szesnastej, więc nie zasypuj mnie wiadomościami, o ile nie będzie to naprawdę ważne.

Wyrzuciwszy z siebie tę litanię informacji i upomnień, spróbował uciec, ale nie mogłem mu przecież na to pozwolić. Nie teraz. Nie, gdy w końcu znów był moim Johnem. Jeszcze trochę obrażonym, ale znowu Johnem. Dopadłem go od tyłu i przytuliłem z całej siły, opierając czoło na jego zdrowym barku. Kiedy po raz ostatni czułem potrzebę, by kogoś przytulić? Chyba wtedy, gdy musiałem pożegnać się z Rudobrodym. Zdążyłem już nawet zapomnieć, że to całkiem przyjemne.

Stało się nawet jeszcze przyjemniejsze, gdy John poklepał mnie po policzku, a potem zmierzwił mi włosy.

\- Puszczaj, bo się spóźnię.

Odskoczyłem posłusznie, uświadomiwszy sobie poniewczasie, że uśmiecham się jak ktoś niespełna rozumu.

\- Będę o szesnastej pod twoją...

\- Nawet nie próbuj! - odkrzyknął John, zbiegając po schodach.

Tym razem nie miałem już żadnych wątpliwości.

Mówiąc to, John się uśmiechał. Wciąż był zły i obrażony, ale znów się uśmiechał. Usatysfakcjonowany zamknąłem drzwi i, nucąc pod nosem, zacząłem szukać skrzypiec.

**Author's Note:**

> Wyjaśnienia:
> 
> Wklejki mają odzwierciedlić procesy myślowe Sherlocka, a że nie są (rzeczone procesy) jakoś specjalnie typowe dla Homo sapiens sapiens, to i opowiadanie musiałam zmodyfikować. Nie wiem, czy słusznie i nie wiem, czy wyszło.
> 
> Wzór chemiczny to etanol, natomiast reakcja jest reakcją jaka zachodzi w organizmie człowieka po spożyciu arszeniku. Rozkoszna myśl, prawda? :P
> 
> Melodia to natomiast "All of me" by John Legend. Pierwotnie miało być "Love me Tender", ale to mogłoby Johna jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć i Sherlock zmieniłby się w pandę, a tego przecież nie chcemy. Czy chcemy?


End file.
